maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Heat Man/russgamemaster
Bio Heat Man is a combat Robot Master from the Mega Man series created by Dr. Wily based on Fire Man's design. His body has the box-like shape of a Zippo lighter, with a lid that Heat Man can use to retract his head into for additional protection, but can also sometimes close down onto him unintentionally. He is designed to be highly resistant to sources of heat, including fire and magma, and has a dial in his back that regulates the power of his flames, which he's unaware of. His Special Weapon is the Atomic Fire, a heat-based weapon powered by highly compressed nuclear energy, which can be charged to produce bursts of fire at temperatures of up to 12,000 degrees Celsius (21,632 degrees Fahrenheit). He can also spit fire from his mouth and project enormous fire blasts from his hands. Heat Man's favourite attack is to first surround himself in flames for protection, making him invulnerable for a short time, before charging at his opponents at high speed from across the arena- causing major damage to his foes by crashing into them. Whilst Heat Man lacks enthusiasm for his line of work, he is carefree and happy to work at his own pace in doing so. He enjoys summer barbeques, but has a dislike of water (Particularly from his weakness, the Bubble Lead) and cold things, such as ice cream. Recruitment quote "Does Fire Man complain about how hot he is? Because I'm supposed to be a direct upgrade on his design, and you'd think heat resistance would be a part of that... I don't even want to move... " Class: Blaster Gains Focused Attacks when attacking or being attacked by Bruisers. Vulnerable to Tacticians. Passives Robot Master - immune to Bleeding, Poison, Bio attacks, and Fried Circuits Master of Heat - fire and explosive attacks heal Heat Man instead of harming him. Replaces Burning and Radiation Exposure with Flame On! Applies Burning to Melee attackers. Vulnerable to Ice and Water attacks, as well as Chilled. Attacks Level 1 - Atomic Fire *Ranged Fire *Hits All Enemies *(enemy) Burning - takes damage every turn with reduced defense Level 2 - Fire Tackle *Fire Melee *Hits One Enemy *(enemy) Disadvantage - causes a negative effect according to the class of the target **Infiltrators get Off-Balance - cannot counter attacks **Generalists get Intimidated - reduces attack, accuracy, and evasion **Tacticians get Exhausted - cannot take extra turns, and Quick Actions become normal actions **Blasters get Impaired - attacks do 20% less damage and cannot crit **Bruisers get Neutralized - removes and prevents stat-increasing effects **Scrappers get Winded - cannot perform follow-up attacks *(enemy) Staggered - cannot dodge attacks Level 6 - Fire Punch *Unarmed Fire Melee *Hits One Enemy *(enemy) Weakened - attack reduced by 25% *(enemy) Dizzy - accuracy reduced by 25% *(enemy) Pyrophoric - other fire and explosive attacks will chain to this target, causing extra damage. Level 9 - Box Guard *Buff Self *3 round cooldown *(2 rounds self) Box Guard - protects allies from single-target and area attacks. Counters ranged attacks with Atomic Fire. Counters melee attacks with Fire Tackle. Team-Up Bonuses Alias-less Hot Stuff Red in The Ledger Robot Masters Safety First Tin Men Category:Heroes Category:Video Games Category:Animation Category:Mega Man Category:Tech Category:Male Category:Non-Marvel Category:23 CP Category:Blasters